


Whipping

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Referenced consensual sibling incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: Damen tried for a calm tone. “I just think we need to talk before you hit Laurent.”“Laurent doesn’t care about talking,” said Auguste.That was unfortunately true. “I care about talking.”





	Whipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



Damen wasn’t blind to the fact that Auguste’s taste in porn was varied and kinky, and that he went through phases of being interested in one kink or another before he seemed to bore of it and move on to something else. Damen also wasn’t blind to the fact that Auguste binging on a certain type of porn often foreshadowed an upcoming interest in trying something with Damen and Laurent, so he was mildly concerned when Auguste got into something that seemed expensive or complicated or dangerous.

When Auguste had started to watch furry videos Damen had tried to distract him with a sudden passion for rimming, which had basically worked, and when Auguste had become fascinated with sounding Damen had flat out said no, no way, absolutely not, Auguste could do that on himself only. Then Laurent had come home on a break and the two of them had convinced Damen into one of their favorite roleplay scenarios--the obedient robot--and once Damen was a robot who had to do what they said, Auguste suggested that Laurent (who was either the chief scientist or the assistant scientist, depending on which of the two of them you listened to) probe the robot’s cock “for science” and Damen very hesitantly decided that he trusted Laurent sounding his cock way more than he did Auguste, and let her. That had turned out much better than Damen had feared when he’d initially seen what Auguste was watching, but still.

The latest videos Damen had seen Auguste leave open were all hardcore BDSM scenarios involving whipping. The recipients were all women. Sometimes they were tied up, other times they were holding a position. So Damen assumed that this was something Auguste was interested in doing with Laurent.

He kept an eye on that, because he didn’t always think that either Auguste or Laurent were any good at drawing practical boundaries (in general and certainly not with each other) but he told himself that maybe this was one of those phases where Auguste was enjoying the videos but not that interested in the scene in reality.

Then, Damen found a flogger in their toybox.

Ordering toys went beyond just watching videos. Damen took the flogger out of the box and found Auguste and said, “We have to talk about this.”

Auguste immediately looked squirrely. “We don't have to talk about it. I didn’t even do anything.”

“You’re thinking about it,” said Damen.

“I’m not.”

That was such a blatant lie that Damen didn’t need Laurent around to point it out to him. He gave Auguste a deeply skeptical look.

Auguste went on the offensive. “You’re the one who’s talking about it. You’re thinking about it!”

Damen tried for a calm tone. “I just think we need to talk before you hit Laurent.”

“Laurent doesn’t care about talking,” said Auguste.

That was unfortunately true. “I care about talking.”

“Fine,” said Auguste. “What do you want to talk about.” He wasn’t looking at Damen, he was still staring at his phone in his lap, but the screen had gone dark, so Damen thought it was an act.

“Why did you buy this?” said Damen.

“Why do you think?” said Auguste sarcastically. 

It was like pulling teeth. After a long and awkward discussion that basically got nowhere, Damen said. “I just. It seems pretty serious and we’ve never done it before and I’m kind of worried.”

“Would you feel better if I hit you first?” Auguste was clearly being sarcastic.

“Actually, yes,” said Damen. 

Auguste looked over at him, staring.

Damen nodded, slowly. “Yes. That would make me feel more comfortable. Also, I want to be there when you do this with Laurent.”

The talking was so exhausting that they didn’t make any more specific plans, and Auguste distracted Damen from anything else he might have wanted to say but leaning over and crawling on top of Damen and kissing him. The flogger fell on the floor next to the couch. 

The flogger went back in the toybox, still unused, but Damen observed that Auguste’s porn shifted slightly to videos of men whipping other men. 

“I can see what you’re watching,” Damen told him, when Auguste had some video open on his tablet in their bedroom.

“I don’t care what porn you watch,” said Auguste.

“You do, actually,” said Damen. “I’m fairly sure you check my internet history all the time.”

“All you do is watch lesbians and baking videos,” said Auguste. 

“I knew it,” said Damen.

“Couldn’t you branch out a little?” said Auguste.

“I don’t watch baking videos to get off.” Damen wanted to make that clear.

“Whatever, I’ll stop.” Auguste set the tablet aside.

“You don’t have to stop,” Damen sighed. “Just, if you want to do this, I want to talk about it.”

“We already talked about it.”

“How do you want it to go?” said Damen.

“Whatever results in the least having to discuss it,” said Auguste. Damen ignored him.

“I mean like, what position are you thinking of. Would we do this in the bedroom?”

Auguste acted like Damen was killing him the whole time they talked, every answer drawn out of him painfully with much resistance.

“How many times would you hit me?”

“I don’t know,” said Auguste.

“I don't think we should do more than ten,” said Damen.

“Fine,” said Auguste.

“Unless I say to stop sooner.”

“Can we stop this conversation?”

“And we can’t do it Thursday,” Damen said. “I have a big workout planned Friday. How about Saturday.”

He suspected that Auguste only agreed to get the talking to be over. 

\---

Auguste had only agreed to this whole stupid experiment because he wanted Damen’s blessing to hit Laurent--it would have been inconvenient to find time with Laurent alone to try it without Damen ever finding out--and also he was tired of Damen’s relentless questions. He figured he’d hit Damen gently, convince him it was fine, and then proceed to play with Laurent who would not be so ridiculous about wanting to verbally dissect the scenario.

They stood in the bedroom at the agreed upon time. “Should we make out first?” said Damen, sounding dubious.

“Let’s just get it over with,” said Auguste.

Damen bent over a leather bench they had at the foot of their bed as arranged. He was on his knees on the floor with his forearms on the bench. “Wait,” Damen said. “I want a pillow.”

He got up and got a pillow from the bed and put it under his knees and went back into position.

Auguste felt like this was the least sexy sex he’d ever had. “I feel like this is the worst sex we’ve ever had.”

“What about that time that--” 

“Okay,” Auguste agreed, cutting Damen off. “Yes, that was worse.”

Still, this was notable. Neither of them were hard. Damen had a grim expression. 

Auguste was holding the flogger. He’d actually ordered several of them, but he’d put the one he liked best into the toybox and he didn’t think Damen knew about the others. The one he liked best was made of suede, and had a pleasant new-leather scent to it. The pommel of it was heavier than he had anticipated, in his hand, but it balanced out the weight of the leather falls.

“Do you think you bruise easily?” he asked Damen conversationally. He already knew Damen didn’t. It wouldn’t matter anyway, the flogger was relatively soft and he didn’t plan to strike Damen hard.

“No,” said Damen, looking back over his shoulder at where Auguste was standing. “Do you want to take your clothes off?”

“Later.”

“Just remember you have to stop if I say to stop.”

Auguste rolled his eyes. “Do you want to stop now?”

“No, go ahead.”

Auguste began by trailing the falls over Damen’s back a bit. They were black and looked a nice contrast against Damen’s skin. His back was nice to look at regardless. Damen worked out less than Auguste did and managed a more muscular look regardless, which drove Auguste insane. He told himself that it was because Damen was younger than he was, but it wasn’t true. Sure, Damen was 29 and Auguste was 32 now, but when they’d met Damen had only been 23 and Auguste had been 26 and Auguste at 26 hadn’t had the body Damen had had at 26 either. Damen was just naturally built for breadth and strength, and Auguste frequently looked at him and struggled in his mind about whether he wanted to have Damen or to be Damen. 

He couldn’t see Damen’s face from this angle so he could ignore how unexcited both of them were. He teased Damen a bit more, and trailed the falls a bit lower on Damen’s back.

Damen craned his head around. “Don’t hit my kidneys!”

“I’m not going to,” Auguste said. 

Damen gave him a suspicious look and got back into position.

Auguste felt like this had killed the teasing mood. He should probably go ahead and hit Damen. 

He did, very lightly. It was barely harder than the teasing way he’d let the leather strands dangle on Damen.

“Is that it?” said Damen.

“Yep,” said Auguste.

“I thought,” said Damen, “it would be--different.”

“No,” said Auguste. “See, nothing to worry about.”

“Do it again,” said Damen. 

Auguste hit him gently again. Damen didn’t say anything. Auguste struck him a third time.

It didn’t really make a very satisfying sound, Auguste observed. In the videos, he liked the sound that it made when the strike was a bit harder. But maybe Damen would get bored soon and they would stop.

He struck Damen a fourth time.

“Can you--” Damen actually sounded a little weird. Maybe he wanted to stop, Auguste thought. “--harder?” Damen finished. That was not what Auguste had expected. He looked at Damen more closely, walking around to see his face. Damen was actually interested, he realized. Damen met his eyes and his pupils were dark and his mouth was slightly parted.

That was interesting.

He hit Damen again, harder. It made a more satisfying noise. He liked that. He liked watching Damen’s back flex a little, waiting, and then relaxing after the strike fell. He could see the ripples of Damen’s muscles in his back and he liked that--that was even more interesting than it might be to strike Laurent, actually, who did not have that kind of musculature.

He struck Damen again. 

He might actually be nervous striking Laurent like this, he thought. She didn’t have Damen’s bulk. And regardless of what Damen implied, he never wanted to break Laurent. He loved Laurent; he would never. He just got very turned on at the idea of a red stripe on her.

He was finding himself getting turned on at Damen’s response. He hit Damen two more times, with about the same impact. Damen had been very clear, prior, that he wanted a lot of communication. So then, Auguste stopped. “What do you think?

Damen groaned.

“What does that mean?” said Auguste, amused.

“Keep going,” Damen managed.

“I don’t know, Damen,” said Auguste, almost laughing. “Maybe I would feel better if we talked for a while about your feelings.”

“Come on, Auguste,” said Damen. “Please.”

Auguste returned to hitting him more seriously. 

They were both into it now. Damen was making appreciative noises deep in his throat. Auguste felt turned on and was inclined to actually take off his pants.

But he’d been counting in his head, since he’d promised Damen they would stop at ten based on one of Damen’s ridiculous negotiations. When he hit ten, Damen was all, “Yes--harder!” which seemed to indicate he was not counting, or if he was, he no longer cared. 

Auguste felt like he should stick to their original agreed upon limit regardless. He stopped, and dropped the flogger back into the toybox, and instead sort of planted himself behind Damen and on top of him, so that his chest was to Damen’s back, and he could reach his hand around to where Damen’s cock was hard and leaking, and he jerked Damen off while rubbing against his ass.

Later, they were lying in bed both looking up at the ceiling. They hadn’t made out before they did it, so Auguste was sort of wondering if maybe they should make out now. That might be nice. He turned his head lazily toward Damen. “So, can I hit Laurent now?”

Damen turned to look at him. “Hm.”

Auguste hadn’t expected hesitation, but it turned out Damen was messing with him. “I’m not sure,” said Damen. “I might need another trial run.”

Auguste half-laughed, understanding. “Maybe several more trials,” he said.

“Can’t be too sure,” Damen agreed.


End file.
